Praise Me
by Ashida
Summary: It all started innocently, one drunken night on the couch with Akihito, one slip of his tongue, and Asami had found his biggest obsession, his very own kink.


**AN: **A quick birthday one shot for existinnon! Happy Birthday for the 11th! Your support and messages mean a lot to me. *hugs*

* * *

It all started innocently, one drunken night on the couch with Akihito, one slip of his tongue, and Asami had found his biggest obsession, his very own kink.

Since then, Asami had done anything to hear those words, or words similar of the sort from that mouth. They'd repeated domestic evenings on the couch with beer and sushi to no avail. Asami had worn his finest suits, walked around the condo in his tightest briefs, discreetly flexing his muscles as he did so.

It was all for naught. After weeks he'd come up empty. This by far, had been his most difficult endeavor. Typical Akihito.

The thing was, Asami _knew_ he was attractive, he knew his physique was pleasing to the eye, people told him so all the time. Men, women, they all looked at him with longing and he felt nothing. Hearing it from Akihito on the other hand, had Asami; who was legendary for his self-control, nearly coming in his pants.

This one had him stumped. How was he going to get what he wanted, without making it obvious that that's what he wanted? Akihito was confident in his own skin in the bedroom now, but still blushed when ever Asami dished out compliments about his ass or his skin.

That's when it struck Asami. He'd never received anything of the kind in return. He wasn't disappointed in that fact, he could tell from the way Akihito eyed him up that he liked what he saw. The blonde had just never had the confidence to say it out loud, had never been sure enough to really explore his body. Asami knew why, Akihito already thought Asami's head was big enough.

Asami wanted him to say it out loud though. More than he wanted to hear Akihito scream his name, more than he wanted to hear his photographer beg him for more, he wanted to know what was actually inside that head when tentative hands roamed his body. He craved those innermost thoughts when his back arched off the bed in pleasure.

Oh yes, he'd found his own kink alright. He still remembered that night on the couch; with the blonde straddling his lap, alcohol glazed eyes roaming up the open gap in his robe.

"_Fuck. You're so hot, Asami." _

The memory alone had him hot under the collar. Those five words fired him up like never before, and he'd repaid Akihito for it in kind. They both needed a rest day after that.

Who would have thought the most powerful man in Asia, the richest and most dangerous, a man who oozed domination from every pore had a _praise kink_ of all things.

Shouldn't it be the other way around? He was beyond caring at this point. It'd been weeks and he still hadn't figured out how to get Akihito to let his thoughts fly.

Maybe, he could force it out? No, their relationship was way beyond that point now. That would only be taking steps backwards.

Maybe, he could trick Akihito into saying something? No, that's what he'd been trying to do with the suits and his increased lack of clothing around the condo.

Akihito really was tough nut to crack. Bribery? Pocky? A new camera?

Hmm. He could try truth serum? No. He wanted the words to be the real thing. For some reason he had a feeling it wouldn't be the same otherwise.  
It needed to be spontaneous. That, or Asami needed to ask Akihito what he thought of him. Yeah. He'd add a little alcohol in just to get the ball rolling.

Zoned out in a world of his own, Asami planned the night in his head. Poor Kirishima as usual, was left reciting reports to his boss' blanked out face and knew he'd have to do things on his own for the rest of the day.

* * *

This was it. Asami had replicated the situation from three weeks ago nearly exactly. Akihito had sunk a few Belgian ales, eaten only a little sushi, and he was now on Asami's lap, playing brave like he did when he was a little on the tipsy side.

Soft hands traced the line of his collarbone under his robe, while the other was massaging the nape of his neck in grasping motions, kneading his skin then threading his fingers through his hair.

Those pink lips were wet from kissing, oh Akihito was always a sight to behold when he got like this. Cheeks were glazed in a mix of lust and alcohol, and hazel eyes were down right devouring him from their vantage point. He could tell Akihito wanted to explore. This was it. Yes!

"Like what you see, Akihito?" He drawled provocatively, his hands on Akihito's hips gave a squeeze to accentuate.

"Yeah." Came the whisper back. Asami knew he had Akihito right where he needed to be. All he had to do was control himself when it started.

"Tell me what you like." He breathed into that supple neck; Akihito's weak spot that made him come undone every time. The combination of alcohol, false bravado and general horniness was sure to do the trick. He felt Akihito shudder in his arms, and knew he'd finally done it. Success. He was feeling excited already.

He leant back to wait.

His photographer licked his lips, unsure to start with, before both hands finally pushed his robe apart to expose his chest fully, fingers raked across his flesh, unleashed after so long.

"Everything, Asami." Came the absentminded comment, Akihito was off in his own little world now as fingers traced lines of definition and licked his lips for an entirely different reason. Jesus. He was excited.

"Go on." He prompted, an order.

And what happened next was beyond his expectations.

Akihito let his thoughts fly alright, no need for truth serum at all. With each word; Asami's heart beat faster, his breath became labored, each revering touch had his blood pumping, and the heat in his groin increasing.

"Your chest…" and then Akihito was kissing him everywhere as hands continued admiring him, "is so thick and muscular. I love it so much."

More kisses. More _worship. _Akihito worked his way everywhere, bold and hungry, his mouth only left Asami's skin to utter words of appreciation.

His neck, his arms, thighs and his stomach, none of it went untouched, hands raked down his back commenting on his shoulder blades, down to the top of his ass and all Akihito managed to get out was a groan as he gripped on like his life depended on it.

"Your skin, I'm the only one who can touch it." Came the declaration, full of possession that Asami didn't know Akihito had.

"That's right, Akihito." He encouraged. He wanted more. He got more.

Asami was a panting mess, sweat lined his chest and his jaw near cramped from constant clenching. Every muscle in his damn body was taut with restraint.

His lover seemed to be done with his expedition for now, and was now straddling him once more with his face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Asami." Came the praise, "You're so fucking hot, you have no idea. So stronnngh!" the last part came out a moan. He was done. Asami had had enough. They both still had briefs on, it mattered little to him as he forced Akihito's hips down to rut up against him.

"Keep going." Asami rasped. Gasping at the friction.

"I love when you pin me, ah!"

"Yess. Akihito. More." He heard himself hiss, Akihito was rolling down against him now, it was hot, it was sweaty, it was delightful. The closeness of Akihito's skin on his, the hot whispers in his ear between whines of pleasure. He needed to get off, now.

No teasing this time, there was just desperation as he pulled both their briefs down with impatience, he took the both of them in his hand, and pumped them together in sure strokes.

"How does that feel? Tell me." His hand pulled and twisted as he asked, nearly snarling for the answer he wanted so much.

"Good, so good. Ssoo close, Asami." Akihito was bucking into his hand, all wanton as he kept chanting his name in adoration. "Asami. So good. So good."

"Oh, fuck. Yes. Akihito." He groaned as he thrust up into his hand, bouncing Akihito on his lap and milking them both furiously as Akihito whined with him. He tugged and pulled as they both came, drawing out his strokes from base to tip in long motions as the pleasure racked his body, making him shudder.

Akihito fell on top of him, boneless in the aftermath as their spend stuck them together.

His mind blown, Asami fought for breath as he relished the effect of Akihito's words on him. Maybe a compliment meant more to him than he first thought.

* * *

A few days later, they were both up at the same time that morning, one getting ready to go to the office for the day, the other getting ready to stalk warehouses and cause havoc.

Akihito was cooking breakfast in the kitchen when Asami walked in halfway through tying his tie, he was going to be late this morning so he had no time to fish for the compliments that'd been nonexistent since that night on the couch. He craved them still.

Tie done perfect, he grabbed the coffee on the counter and made to leave.

"Asami." Akihito called before he was through the doorway.

"Mm?" he stopped and turned.

"You.. look really good today. Well. Everyday." Came the blushed remark, the blonde went back to the stove top as soon as the words had come out, trying to escape his embarrassment.

Asami felt the smile split his cheeks, the coffee went back on the counter, and his briefcase hit the floor. The leather thud caused Akihito crane his neck and look at him in surprise.

He only had a moment before Asami's arms wrapped tight around his waist from behind, cradling his body as he placed his chin on Akihito's shoulder and rocking them on the spot.

"D-don't let it get to your head!" Akihito stammered, furiously working at the eggs in the pan in indignation.

"I won't." he hummed, feeling pleased with himself, "Thank you, Akihito."

"Not like you don't know it already." Came the mutter from under the blonde's breath.

"Ah, but if I don't hear it from you, it doesn't count. Akihito." He teased, Akihito was getting flustered. So cute.

"What? Why me?!" the spatula was dropped, the gas turned off, Akihito huffed.

"Why? Because you're the only one that matters." He whispered in that ear that was quickly turning pink before he let go and picked up his things once more.

The last image he had of Akihito that day was him standing in front of burnt eggs with a hand across his mouth and an angry blush on his cheeks as he tried to salvage them.

Before the condo door shut behind him, "Asami, you made me burn my eggs, you bastard!"

He chuckled all the way down the halls and to the waiting limo. That was a goodbye he could handle every day.


End file.
